From Hate To Love
by MusicIsLife2015
Summary: Mary is Emily Walburn's adopted daugther. She's been in a constant battle with Alex Stone for two years but what happens when one of them falls in love. Alex/OC Set during the movie.
1. Chapter 1

**New story and it's for Major Payne. Hopefully my OC doesn't seem a Mary-Sue but if she is, sorry. Enjoy!**

**Disclamier: I don't own Major Payne but I do own Mary.**

* * *

One a clear sunny spring day at Madison Preparatory Academy, I'm in detention for punching Cadet Alex Stone in the face. The reason why I punched Alex was because he called me a slut and some other things behind my back that pissed me off at the time. So I found where he was and punched him. I laughed in his face when he held his nose. And that's why I'm sitting in a classroom listening to my mom complain to me.

My mom is the counselor here at this stupid school. Well she's not actually my mom. She adopted me when I was four. My real parents died or something. I don't remember or really care. But my mom or Ms. Emily Walburn loves me like her own kid. We get weird looks sometimes because she's black and I'm white. But that doesn't bother me at all.

"Mary are you even listening to me? You can't go punching people when you feel like it."

She says standing up from the chair behind the teacher's desk and walks over to me.

"But mom -"

"No but mom. I don't care if he -"

"Mom he called me a slut!"

"Well you still didn't do the right thing. I don't want to hear anymore about you and Alex Stone. He seems like a nice kid though and he's your age. Tiger likes him."

She says looking at me with a smile.

_'Well he's nice to Tiger and all of Tiger's friends.'_

I thought. Tiger is a nice kid. He's about ten and his parents are dead. Mom watches over him. I don't get why she doesn't just adopt him. I mean he's already like a little brother to me.

"Your detention is over, Mary. I don't want to be in here with you again. Got it?"

She says kissing me on the forehead. I nod and stand up.

"Suppers at six. You better be at the table by then."

"Yeah mom. See you later."

I say leaving the room and walking outside to enjoy some fresh spring air.

"Mary!"

I look over to where my best friend Katie is waving her arms around. I laugh and head over there.

"So how was detention with your mom?"

She asks sitting back down in the shade and brushing her long blonde hair away from her face.

"Shitty. She kept on about not punching people for no reason or something along those lines."

Katie rolls her eyes at me and smiles.

"So when is this feud with Alex be done so you guys can start dating? It's been over two years now."

"When he apologizes to me for every stupid thing he's said to me. But even then Stone and I will never and I mean never go out. _Ever_!"

Katie laughs when I glare at her.

"Okay sure. Who's that?"

She asks pointing at something behind me. I look over my shoulder at the military car stopped in front of the entrance. A tall black man in uniform gets out and grabs his stuff. He looks around and frowns. He then walks into the school.

"I don't know. Mom didn't say we were getting anyone new."

Katie stands up and grabs my hand pulling me up.

"Where are we going?"

She smirks and pulls me after her.

"Well we are going to find out who this man is?"

* * *

We find out that the man is Major Benson Winifred Payne, an ex-marine who was in trouble for something or other and was now the new commanding officer to the JROTC program.

Katie and I are sitting on the hill overlooking Major Payne and the other cadets. I didn't see Alex there but who cares.

"I hope he gives the boys hell."

Katie says looking over her shoulder at something. I stand up.

"Well as much as I want to stay -"

I feel the breath leave my lungs and then I'm rolling down the hill. When I finally stop rolling. There is a weight on top of me. I open my eyes to see the stupid dirty blonde and pale blue-eyed boy that I punched this morning.

"STONE! GET OFF ME!"

I yell trying to push him off of me. He pushes himself off me and laughs.

"Should've moved out of my way, Mary."

"I didn't even know you were behind me."

I say getting off the ground and into his face.

"Why did you do that? Jeez I'm not that big. Stupid ass."

I say glaring at him.

"Well as much as I really want to stay and fight with you. I'm late. So bye."

He turns away from me right into Major Payne's face.

"Why aren't you in uniform, turd? And who are you?"

Payne asks looking between us.

"I'm Mary Walburn and I'm just leaving. Have fun, Stone."

I say leaving with Katie who was beside me.

* * *

**So did you like it? Do you want me to continue? I watched Major Payne yesterday and this pop into my head.  
**

**Read and review!**

**Bye guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Since I got two reviews! I will update for you guys! Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

_'Four minute. I have four minutes to get to the dinner table. Mary you can do this. Just keep running.'_

I think as I run through the darkening halls of the Academy.

My foot goes out from underneath me and I fall onto my hands and knees.

"Wow Mary. You really like being on your hands and knees."

Alex says walking out of the shadows. His dirty blonde hair is now gone and his bald head shines in the setting sun. He still has his ugly tie die shirt on.

"Stone. I really don't have time for your stupidity. I have four minutes to get somewhere. So please leave me alone or we can finish this later."

I say standing up and looking at my watch.

"Well then. If you really want to finish this later. Be my guest."

**_Two minutes._**

"Meet me outside at nine and don't be late."

"Okay. Well I will be there at nine to kick your ass."

He rolls his eyes and smirks.

"As if."

**_One minute._**

"Gotta go."

I say running again. I look down at my match again.

**_Thirty seconds._**

_'Crap. Mom is going to have my ass.'_

I run into the dining room and sit down in front of the black boy already sitting there. His name is Tiger and he's basically my little brother.

I look at my watch again.

_'This is becoming a habit.'_

**_Three seconds._**

I let the breathe that I'm holding out.

"You were almost late. Again."

Tiger says. He's has no hair also.

"Why do you have no hair?"

I ask but mom walks in.

"Glad you could join us, Mary."

She says looking at me. She has an apron on.

"Sorry. I would've been here earlier but I tripped."

I know I couldn't tell her about talking to Alex because she would get the wrong idea. She's like Katie, who thinks Alex and I should get together and forget this whole rival thing.

The rival started two years ago when I beat Alex in a race or was it a basketball game. Let me think. No I think it was a race that started it. Then we've been going at it since then. Yeah when we yell at each other, the whole school knows about it. Some of our fights are legendary. Well that's what some kids call them. Anyway.

"-are you okay?"

She asks pushing my straight red hair out of my face not even noticing that I spaced out a few seconds ago.

"Oh yeah. I'm fine. It will probably bruise though."

"Well that's good, sweetie."

She kisses my forehead and grabs the lasagna from the kitchen.

* * *

At 8:50, I leave the school building looking for Alex. I'm sitting on the steps when he runs up to me. He's covered in mud.

"Sorry, had to run from the mud hole. Major Payne put us in there."

"So can I kick your ass now or later?"

I ask looking at my watch.

**_9:10_**

"Can I say later?"

I roll my eyes.

"That's just like you, Stone. No because you're ten minutes late."

"I said I was sorry. Payne wouldn't let us -"

"What were you saying turd? Why are you not in bed?"

"Sir, I was just talking to a friend."

Alex says not looking behind him.

"Yeah a friend. Sure."

I whisper to myself and Alex looks at me. Speaking Major Payne, he walks up the dirty road toward us.

"You can talk to your friend in the morning."

Payne says standing next to us and putting a hand on Alex's shoulder. Payne is dressed in his uniform.

"Please sir, can we finish our conversation? Then Stone can go back to his room."

"Well Ms. Walburn. If you want to talk to Stone then you can talk to him in the morning. Stone go to the barracks!"

Payne glares at me and I glare back.

"No sir. Alex will not go to the barracks yet. I'm going to finish my conversation with him. Sir."

I say pulling Alex's arm to me. Payne's glare gets even more intense and his eyes narrow at me.

"Why you -"

"Benson! Mary!"

Mom walks down the steps toward us. I let go of Alex's arm and take a step away from him. He gives me a look but I ignore it.

_'That was scary! Major Payne is really scary when he's pissed. Note in head: Never get Payne pissed again. Yup.'_

"What are you doing out here, Mary?"

She asks me looking at Alex and Payne. Mom has taken off the apron and she has her heels back on.

"Mom I was trying to have a nice conversation with Stone but Payne is being a major -"

"Mary!"

Mom interrupts me. She turns to Payne.

"Why don't we go to my office and talk about this?"

"No. I want the turd to go to the barracks."

He says glaring at Alex.

"Maybe we should finish this later, Mary."

Alex says looking between mom and Payne.

"No have the conversation. I've got to talk to Major Payne about a few things. See you later!"

Mom says taking Payne by the arm and heading into the school.

"So before I kick your ass. You never explained why you're covered in mud."

I ask trying to get comfortable around Alex. I sit back down on the stairs.

"The boys and I complained about the barracks."

He says sitting down next to me.

"Another question. Why are yours and Tiger's heads shaved?"

I laugh when Alex rubs his shaved head. He glares at me playful, I think.

"What is this? Twenty questions?"

I laugh again.

"Just answer the question."

"Okay. I said something to Payne and now everyone is bald in the JROTC program."

I laugh and Alex leans back against the stairs.

"So you opened your big mouth and everyone had to suffer the consequences."

Alex rolls his eyes.

"Did you make it to your mom's dinner?"

"Yeah with three seconds to spare thanks to you."

I say shoving him. I look down at my watch.

_**10:45**_

"What is the deal with that thing?"

Alex asks looking at it.

"I don't know but it's a starting to become a really bad habit. As much as I like this conversation, I have a test tomorrow. And I still need to study."

I stand up and walk up a couple of stairs, when Alex grabs my head.

"Wait. Can we have more conversations like this. Instead of fighting and yelling at each other like most of the time?"

He asks and his eyes plead with me.

"Only if you don't do something stupid like you always do. Night, Stone."

I turn away and he lets my hand go. I walk into the school without looking behind me.

* * *

**Oh no is there a romance brewing? Okay that's the second chapter! **

**Tell me what you think please! I would love you forever!**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**- Alex Stone's P.O.V. -  
**

* * *

_'Why did I grab her hand? Why? Stupid. Alex, you're completely stupid. I'm so dumb.'_

I think to myself as I run back to the barrack. I still have to shower before I go to bed.

The grass makes no noise as I step on it. I look up to see the light on the grey barrack.

_'At least she didn't yell at me.'_

I think as I quickly and silently open the door and walk in.

To find Dotson glaring at me.

"Where have you been?"

He asks in his squeaky annoying voice. His arms are across his chest and I feel all the guys' eyes on me.

"Guess."

I say walking pass him to the showers. I run my hand over my smooth head. I really need to stop that habit, since you know, I have no hair. I sigh.

I pass Heathcoat's bunk. He's a fat kid, who likes to eat, and when I mean eat, I mean a **lot**. I nod my head at him as I pass. He's still stuffing potato chips in his mouth.

I pass all the guys, giving them the nod, and then walking into the shower area. I undress and sigh as I step under the warm water.

After ten minutes, I get out, dry myself, and get dressed. I walk back into the room with the beds.

As I'm passing Johnson's bed, when I hear a snicker. I glare at Johnson and he smiles back at me. His braces glisten in the light.

"I know where you were. You were with Mary Wilburn."

He says and the rest of the guys snickers at me. I glare at all of them.

"Did you guys have a 'fight' again?"

Leland asks.

"No. I don't need to be bothered by this right now. We need to start planning against Payne."

We start to talk about different ways to get back at him. We plan to first scout Payne out first and in a couple of days we will make our first move.

* * *

I catch up to Mary in the hallway. She's wearing the school's uniform of a white button shirt, a blue skirt, and white stockings. Her shoes are breaking uniform. Her white and blue high-top Nikes went well with her uniform. Her red hair is straighten today. She looks beautiful.

"Hello Mary."

I say sidestepping a small kid while still keeping up with Mary. She glances at me and gives me a small smile.

"Hello Stone. Have training today?"

She asks looking at my outfit of military pants, a white shirt, and tan boots.

"Yeah. What class are you going to?"

I ask. I like when she talks. Her voice is soft unlike some of the girls that talk to me.

"World History. Shouldn't you be going?"

She asks looking at her watch. That habit of hers is kinda of annoying.

"Yeah I better. See you around, Mary."

I say smirking at her and than running down the hall to the training area. It's raining outside and Payne is in a camouflage poncho.

"Today, turds, you're going to train."

He says with a freaky smile.

"But it's raining, sir."

Healthcoat whines. We're all soaking wet by now. Dotson, that brown nosing kid, is standing next to Payne with a clipboard.

"I don't care that it's raining. Turd. You're going to train and you're goin' like it."

Payne says.

'I wonder what Mary's doing in World History?'

I think to myself. I mentally shake my head. I need to focus. All the guys depend on me.

"Okay. Ready. Begin."

Payne says. We begin the training course in the rain.

* * *

**- Mary's P.O.V. -**

All of World History, I kept thinking of Alex Stone. I can't focus on the essay that's due today or the conversation between Katie and Jenna, who is a real bitch that I don't like.

"- are you even listening?"

Katie says smacking my forehead.

"What? No. Sorry."

I say looking over to Katie and Jenna. Katie has on the school uniform and purple high-top Nikes and Jenna is following the school's uniform to the 'T'. Jenna has dirty blonde hair, that I don't think is real but she claims it is.

"I said are you done with the essay."

Katie says. I shake my head and Jenna laughs.

"What's your problem? Why are you even talking to Katie or me?"

I ask. Jenna doesn't usually talk to Katie and I.

"Well I heard a rumor that you and Alex Stone were having a civilized conversation earlier today. Is that true?"

Jenna smirks at me and her bangs cover her right eye.

"Yeah. Do you have a problem with that?"

I ask glaring at her and she glares back.

"Yeah I do actually. Alex Stone is mine."

Jenna says loudly. Every eye in the room is on us, expect for the teacher. The teacher just keeps on writing on the board.

"Don't worry I don't even like Stone, so you can have him. But I don't think Stone likes bitches like you. Sorry to tell you that, sweetheart.'

I say smirking as she gets up from her chair.

"Ms. Henry, sit down now."

The teacher says and Jenna sits down with a glare at me.

The bell rings and I gather my stuff. I have just put my strap of my backpack on my shoulder when I hear a ? I look around and see nothing has fallen to make that noise. I look out the window and I just know it's Alex.

* * *

**- Alex's P.O.V. -**

_'He just threw a live grenade! Payne just threw a grenade!'  
_

I think as I quickly run with the guys through the training course.

_'Is this guy crazy?'_

I think seeing Payne's smiling face when I run towards him finishing the course. The rain hasn't let up. It just gets harder and harder. I'm freezing cold and soaking wet. I just want a shower, a warm lunch, and to talk to Mary.

"You're dismissed for today. Meet me here at 0100 hours tomorrow."

Payne says as we stand in a line in front of him.

"Yes, sir!"

We all say.

'Finally. Shower here I come.'

I think smiling.

"Look Stone's smiling. Must be thinking of Mary again."

Wuliger says laughing as me and the rest of the guys laugh too.

"No I wasn't thinking about her. I was thinking about kicking your asses."

I say running after them when they start to run for the barracks.

* * *

**Third chapter! Yea! Hope you guys like it!**

**Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story! I love you guys.**

**Updates will be not every week because school starts tomorrow. But I will update. I promise.**


	4. Chapter 4

**- Mary's P.O.V. -**

I'm sitting on my window seat in my room. My room is smaller than the average teenage girls room. But I like it this way. The room consists of a twin-sized bed, a dresser, a nightstand next to the bed, a desk, and a bookcase packed full of books. The bed has light green sheets and the pillowcases are dark green. The walls are white with a ton of pictures, news articles, and random sayings to make me feel better when I feel down. The carpet is a cream color.

It's still raining outside as I glaze out. I look down at my watch.

8:30 pm

It's close to sunset if the sun was out but it's not. It's covered in dark, stormy clouds.

_'I wonder what Alex is doing?'_

I think as a tap goes through the room. I jump and look around for what the noise could have been. There's another tap and I look at the window.

_'What could that be?'_

I ask myself. I open the window a little bit so rain doesn't get inside. I look down and see Alex, in a raincoat, standing looking up at me.

"What are you doing? You're going to catch a cold."

I yell down at him. I see his smirk and shrug from up here.

"Come down here. I want to talk to you."

He calls back at me.

"Why?"

I ask. My hair is staring to get damp.

"Because I want you to."

He says. I look down at him and roll my eyes.

"Fine. I'll be down there in five minutes."

I call down and close the window. I get up from my spot and look it the mirror hanging from my door. My red hair is wet and so is my green t-shirt. My black shorts and long, black socks are the only things that aren't wet. I open my dresser and pull out a green long sleeve shirt. I pull my t-shirt off and pull the other shirt on. I pull my hair into a ponytail. I pull on my light green raincoat and my mudd boots.

I walk out of my room and run straight into mom.

"Where are you going, young lady?"

She asks. She's wearing a white sweater and black sweatpants. Her long black hair is pulled into a bun. Mom is giving me the you-better-answer-quick-or-your-grounded look.

"Um... Alex Stone wants to talk to me. It will most likely less than five minutes. Can I please go talk to him?"

I ask giving her my best puppy-eyed look.

"Only if you promise that there will not be any fights."

She says giving her counselor look.

"Promise. See you later, mom. Love ya."

I say kissing her cheek as I run passed.

I walk out of the house and into the pouring rain.

_'Seriously! What the hell does Alex what?'_

I ask myself, pulling up my hood.

"Mary, finally. What took you so long?"

Alex asks me while walking towards me. I roll my eyes. When he reaches me, we walk away from the house.

"My mom. So what do you want to talk to me about?"

I ask as the raindrops fall against my hood. Alex puts his weight on his other foot and looks at the ground.

"Mary. I want us to start over. We know each other for three years and two of those years fighting. Two years is a long time to fight. We know everything about each other and so I want to apologize for everything I've said and done to you. We can still have a friendly competition every now and then. What are we even fighting over again?"

Alex finishes and looks me it the eyes. I stare at him with an open mouth.

_'Is he really apologizing? What is going on? Why does he want to start over? Does he want to be friends?'_

All these questions go through my head at the same time and I'm confused.

"Why do you what to start over?"

I ask after a couple of seconds of silence between us. Alex looks uncomfortable.

"Um... I... I just want to be friends."

"Oh. Okay. Sure let's start over than."

I say with a smile and he smile back at me. I stick my hand out.

"Hi I'm Mary Walburn. What's your name?"

Alex takes my hand and shakes it. His hand is big and rough because of training in the JROTC program. His hand is also warm even though the rain is cold.

"The name's Alex Stone. Cadet Alex Stone."

We let go of each others hands and I laugh.

"Well I better go. See you tomorrow Cadet Stone."

I say with a smirk before walking away. I stop and turn around after a couple of feet.

"Oh. By the way, we started fighting after I won a race against you two years ago."

I say and then turn away and continue to walk. I hear a laugh behind me as I reach the front steps.

* * *

**I'm so so so so so sorry that I have updated it over two weeks. I've been really really busy with school and already stressed about it. So really sorry about that. **

**Thanks for the views and reviews.**

**Zerousy - Thanks for the reviews and sticking with the story! Your reviews make me laugh! :)**

**Mep Maple - Thanks for the review!**

**Okay guys I don't know when the next update will be but I will try to write it fast. If you have any ideas or comments, message me or put it in a review. I promise I will try to get all ideas in the story.**

**Love you lots! **


End file.
